Sleepover
by M1nUcUp
Summary: Xiaoyu's horrifying experience of a ghost.


**A:N/Hi guys! I'm sorry I wasn't uploading chapters in a long time… I was busy with school and homework. And I got a bit negative reviews from my previous story. Please don't be like this to me guys. I'm not being a professional story writer or anything. I write stories for fun and my pleasure and if you don't like my stories flame me as you want. And I promise to make my stories longer this time. Please be nice! Any way…. On with the story…**

•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

Xiaoyu used to invite her friends to her house for a sleep over when she was in high school. But after a friend reportedly saw a hideous creature, many of her friends became reluctant to stay for the night. Though she never admitted it, Xiaoyu had a suspicion that the creature had not disappeared after the incident.

Yes from time to time, Xiaoyu would get the creepy sensation that someone was watching her. But when she would, there would be no one there. At other times, she would notice that her things had been moved around. A hairbrush would be found lying at the bottom of the bath tub, a pencil she had just put down would be found hiding in her closet…

Through the years, Xiaoyu turned a blind eye, insisting that the pranks were the handiworks of ghosts. But one time, the pranks turned really scary.

Xiaoyu was talking on the phone, as usual. She and her friends often used a call conference to get everybody on the line at the same time; there would be five of them or six on the line.

That night, Xiaoyu was talking to Asuka and Lili. Asuka excused herself to get a glass of water, so Xiaoyu chatted with Lili. During a lull in the conversation, they heard a man's throaty voice cut into the conversation, saying "You bastard! That's enough talking!"

Xiaoyu and Lili stopped talking. And then Lili asked, "Xiao was that your older brother..?" But Xiaoyu knew she was the only one awake at that time. "Lili, I think we should put down the phone!" and then lili replied "okay!" Without another word the 2 hung up. Spooked, Xiaoyu covered herself in her blanket and will herself to sleep. She felt that a presence approached her bed and sat beside her. She felt the bed give way to the weight, but still she didn't pull down the blanket.

Then she felt a pressure on her neck slowly moving down to her chest. She was being squeezed by something! She couldn't breathe! She tried to fight off the weight but it wouldn't give in. In desperation she prayed. "Lord….Lord…help!" was all she could mutter.

Then she heard a low malicious laugh near her ear, as if it was taunting her. She went to recite the Lord 's Prayer in her mind. Little by little she felt the pressure ease. By the time she got to amen, she was able to breathe normally again. Since then, Xiaoyu has been sleeping with the TV or radio on.

Recently, Xiaoyu met Miharu and they immediately struck up a friendship**. **Miharu was her classmate in 2 classes and they both agreed to study together for the upcoming exams. They were scheduled to sleep over at Miharu's house but the plan was cancelled after Miharu's grandmother and aunt from the province decided to visit the family. "With the house full, we shouldn't be able to study." Miharu said apologetically.

Mindful of her unseen 'roommate'Xiaoyu hesitantly invited Miharu to her house, thinking that Miharu would refuse. But to her surprise, she said yes and immediate permission from her parents.

On the way home, Xiaoyu debated whether to tell her new friend of the strange occurrences in her bedroom, but in the end she decided against it. _Oh just leave it.. maybe nothing will happen_. Xiaoyu thought.

In her room, Xiaoyu immediately turned on all the lights and the television. " Hey Mimi do you have a third eye?".

" No I don't believe into those things"

"Ah… Ok that's good" Xiaoyu said ambiguously. Intrigued, Miharu looked at her.

"it's nothing… I was just asking because of my friends—those who are supposed to be sensitive to these things—tell me they feel something when they're in my room." Xiaoyu explained in an offhand way.

"You mean this room is haunted?" Miharu asked goggle-eyed

"Something like that. But personally. But I haven't seen anything yet" Xiaoyu quickly assured

It wasn't technically a lie since she hadn't seen any supernatural being—yet.

"Ah that's okay… I'm not scared anyway and I always get fast asleep" Miharu shrugged.

And things did seem okay the whole evening. The two were able to study without interruption from anyone—Human and otherwise. The only distraction came from the TV which was turned into a music channel. After a while, Xiaoyu was able to relax. '_Maybe things will be alright' _she thought.

At around midnight, the two girls called it a night and prepared for bed. After brushing her teeth and changing to her pyjamas. Miharu hit the sack, immediately falling in deep slumber.

"Wow she wasn't joking." Xiaoyu laughed to herself as she went inside the adjacent bathroom. The minute she stepped in, she knew something was wrong. The temperature inside the bathroom was almost freezing, but none of the windows were open. She felt goose bumps creeping up her arms as a sense of premonition took hold on her.

Trying to dismiss the sense of foreboding, she concentrated on brushing her teeth, but as she looked at the mirror, it became misty. "That's funny, there's no fog today" she muttered as she groped for a towel to wipe the mirror. But when she turned back, an ice-cold fear gripped her being. Written on the mirror were two words—_You're mine!_

Xiaoyu blinked immediately the words disappeared and the mirror cleared. "Shit… This is what I get for studying too hard." Xiaoyu tried to make light of the incident.

At the moment, the volume of the TV turned full blast and then suddenly it turned down. She peeped outside the bathroom who was fiddling with the volume. But Miharu was still sound asleep on the other end of the room and anyone who came in would have to cross her line of vision to get to the TV. When she came near the TV, she noticed the volume turned way down. "Hmm… maybe that was Miharu" she thought.

Nevertheless, she grabbed the rosary from her bedside table before getting into bed without turning off the lights. Covering herself with the blanket, she willed herself to sleep. Soon enough, she fell into a fitful dream.

In her dream, she saw and talked to a tall, muscular, charming and pointy-haired man. She had no idea where was he from. She noticed something weird; He had a very strange & unusual haircut. He had bright yellow wolfish eyes. And he had the most bewitching smile of all men that Xiaoyu had met. What Xiaoyu loved the most about him that his looks looked like a mixture of a dark angel and an angel

Before long the 2 couples were romancing. But as they were kissing, Xiaoyu opened her eyes and saw her lover's expression. Suddenly he turned into a terrifying demonic devil. He had the most ghastly eyes she had ever seen. She saw sharp fangs on his teeth, black demonic tattoos on his forehead and his bare chest, a violet jewel at the centre at his forehead and pitch-black wings sprouting at his back.

The delicate flower struggled free from the devil's embrace, but he hugged her tighter and tighter. Xiaoyu awoke with a start, but she could feel something squeezing her. She can't figure or see what it was. Xiaoyu struggled violently against the creature but could only flail her arms at it. Her movements woke up Miharu who could see Xiaoyu violently rocking beside her.

"Xiaoyu?! What's wrong? Xiaoyu! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

Miharu reached out a hand to shake her friend. Xiaoyu looked at her and opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Miharu could see her friend's body being crushed by something unseen. But every time she reached out open for her. An invisible force kept her from going nearer. Miharu sat paralyzed as Xiaoyu struggled to beat her unseen foe. But Xiaoyu could only feel her strength ebbing away. In desperation Xiaoyu began muttering every prayer she could think of. Then a sense of calm came over her. She stopped struggling and willed herself to concentrate praying. Miraculously, she felt the creature's grip loosening up until finally she could breathe freely. When she opened her eyes, the creature was gone.

Miharu looked horrified "what was that? What happened?... A while ago I saw something crushing you."

Miharu stammered, her fear dissolving into a torrent of tears.

"I don't know…. This is the first time it happened to me"

"I don't wanna be here anymore. I want to go home."

Miharu said, grabbing her things and heading for the phone to call her parents who reluctantly fetched her.

On Monday the 2 saw each other again in class. "Hey… I'm so sorry Miharu.. I never knew that happened to us" Xiaoyu apologized. Miharu smiled with disappointment and answered "its okay, I'm sorry too. Just don't invite me to a sleepover again in your house from now on."

Xiaoyu hasn't asked anyone to sleepover since then.

•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

**A:N/ And so that's it! The plot of the story isn't mine I just heard it from someone and decided to make a tekken version out of it. So I basically don't own nothing there. But ill try to make a story out from my imagination! And I'm sorry for my grammar! Nice reviews please! Every nice review gets a cupcake! 3**

**Victoria Salcedo,**


End file.
